cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/Guidelines for creating a Cookies page
Below are some quick guides on creating a page about Cookies. I would like to document what developments about Cookies pages have been happening since my first visit. Cookies are major concerns to many editors, so much developments has been started from here. Also, you may see these cookie guidelines to be the longest, most complex of all. It's because many of these standards are reached by consensus and should never be violated. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new cookie is released. If you're looking for a good example, check out our Featured Article Mint Choco Cookie. CookieInfobox You need to before you can create the infobox with CookieInfobox template. CookieInfobox consists of: Title - Fill with the cookie's official English name. Cherry Blossom Cookie Sakura Cookie Image - For most Cookies, there can be more than one appearances or costumes. You can use the Tabber syntax immediately below the Cookie's title. Below is the example syntax for the Onion Cookie's infobox: Normal = |-|Alternate = |-|Halloween = You can take appearances or costumes as much as you can, but please do not take any image that alters the Cookie's official costume or those with backdrops (i.e. Cookies seen in newsletters or while running), unless they are non-playable Cookies. Inserting the image for each "tab" can be done with typing . With the exception for Halloween costumes that have not been released, you should add . Notice that the image size is strictly limited to "200x200px". Don't forget to separate each tab with adding "|-|" between each image. For uploading, . Grade - Simply fill in the cookie's grade, just the letter: C, B, A, S, or L. The infobox color will change depending on its grade. Power+ - Fill with "Yes" or "No". Release Date - The release date should be a full date, and if you don't know just leave it blank. 31 December 2015 December 31, 2015 31-12-15 Dec 31, '15 Gender - Based on our Gender Policy, any cookies with "he/him" should be referenced as "Male", "she/her" as "Female", "it" as "Nonbinary", and "Unknown" for unreleased Cookies. Please read the Gender Policy for more details. Combo Pet (Best Combi) - You will meet that cookie may have more than one Combination Bonuses, but only list the combination that you see on the information box (when you're going to the Cookie Shop and tapping the cookie's figure). Ms. Do-Re-Mi and Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si - Ms. Do-Re-Mi - Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si Combo Bonus - This will be seen in the home screen when you select the correct cookie/pet combination before you play. Please write them as seen on the screen. If there is more than one combination pet, you can use the breakline " " to separate between each bonus. Don't forget to add the pet name again to differentiate which bonus belong to which pet. - Extra points for Coins (Ms. Do-Re-Mi) - 10% Coin Bonus (Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si) Treasure (for Upgrading to Level 8) - Fill with the treasure you will get when you've upgraded the cookie to Level 8. Please create the hyperlink to the Treasure's page with adding and between the Treasure's name. Unlock Goal - is the requirement you need to pass before you can buy the cookie with coins. Please fill exactly as seen in Cookie Shop, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. If cookie is acquired from the event or Mystery Jewels, the unlock goal should be the link to the event page and brief details of unlocking the cookie. Have 20 Top-level Cookies Special Reward for Collecting Mystery Jewels in Episode 4: The City of Wizards Have 20 Cookies fully-upgraded to Level 8 Coin Cost and Crystal Cost - is how many Coins or Crystal you need to spend before obtaining the cookie. Coin ( ) and Crystal ( ) icon will be automatically inserted this time, so you just need to fill in the number. If cookie is acquired from the event or Mystery Jewels, just leave this blank from the infobox and the system will automatically removes the tag. See Ginger Claus and Fire Spirit Cookie for example. The table below shows the default cost for each cookie: Article Body The article body, sorted from top to bottom: Quote - Can be used to highlight sentences or phrases that the cookie might have been spoke before. It is usually taken from Loading Messages (explained below) or the newsletter release. The default format is . No quotes to pick? Just skip this. Overview - You can summary the cookie's history, skill effect, or other content related to the cookie here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Don't forget to put the Cookie's name in bold. Skill - This column is for re-writing the skill effect described in each cookie's information box. Please do not modify the skill description, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. When the Cookie has Power+, it should be written under a new paragraph with a bold face starting with "Power+:". Strategy - This one is invented by Akrie. In here you can detail the cookie's power and abilities, along with tips and tricks to maximize the function of the cookie. You can also emphasize its advantage or disadvantage here, but keep in mind to be objective. This section can also be used to give details on the skill effect or certain aspects of the cookie which has been incomplete, unclear, or perhaps to supply extra information that is necessary to be stated. While sometimes the strategy about the cookie might to be very long, it is recommended to divide them between several paragraph between the main ideas, just like when you're writing an essay. Description - Fill this section with the in-game description of the cookie. The same rule from Skill section apply here too. Don't forget to make the description in italic by adding two apostrophes () on each paragraph. '''Statistics' - You don't have to worry about how to design table. For your convenience, the Blank Template of source code can be copy-pasted at the bottom of this guide. You just need to fill in some columns of our statistics table. |- | |144 |Violin Performance Lv. 2 | 32,000 Possible Combination Bonus - This is similar with Statistics, where you only just need to fill in with the data listed in List of Combination Bonuses. However, for every combination bonuses featured on the infobox, please put them at the top of the table and bold the pet's name and combo bonus. You are also free to rephrase the combination bonus in a better, clearer sentence. |- | |'Ms. Do-Re-Mi' (S) |'Extra points for coins' |- | |Paprika Punching Bag (S) |15% Coin Bonus Updates - This section is made to log all the changes regarding the Cookie's power or ability, and if significant, general responses from the game developer and/or players. Please emphasize on the difference before and after, so readers can determine how significant the update was. This is an example: *1 January 2016 ( Full date) **The jellies earned from the Cookie is buffed from 3,500 to 5,000 ( Comparing before and after) Article Bottom Loading Messages - is the balloon box spoken by the cookie while the game is loading (preparing the run). You can list them all using the bullet list (or in source editor, using asterisk "*"). Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the cookie, unrelated to the cookie's performance. When Mint Choco Cookie energy drains to zero, he bows. This is a very common posture for when a musician finishes his or her performance which is very fitting. Mint Choco Cookie is the second Cookie to come with two pets which he has a combi with. The first was Alchemist Cookie. Gallery - This section is also optional, and needed when you're about to include a related image supporting the article. The most common gallery included are the official newsletter of the release and a screenshot showing the cookie's power when it's working. The guide for creating a Gallery is . References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. for the guide. Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. If you're in source editor, for editing convenience please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. There are several types of category tag: *Tags for stating the cookie grade, such as Category:S-grade cookies for S-grade cookies. *Category:Cookies with Power+ tag for cookies with Power+ effect. *Category:Event Reward if the cookie can only be obtained from an event. Navbox - Add the navigation box at the very bottom of the article with typing . Blank Template for Cookies Page For the convenience, the default Energy and Upgrade Cost for S-grade cookies has been added into the Statistics. Last revised: 24 Aug 2015. Resorting infobox and adding "Strategy". ''' is.... Skill Strategy Description ' Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Message 1 *Message 2 *Message 3 Updates *Full Date **Before and After Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Category:Blog posts